


The Good Kind of Surprise

by doctor_worm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously y'all here be pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_worm/pseuds/doctor_worm
Summary: Shiro walks in on Lance at an semi-inopportune moment.  Or so he thinks, until they both discover it was probably the most opportune moment possible.Self indulgent watersports fic.





	

Lance was curled up in his bed in the Castle, listening to music at a possibly unhealthy volume over his headphones while reading an Altean novel he’d borrowed from the castle’s relatively impressive library. It was a good thing nearly all the books were stored digitally and could be translated, or he would’ve gotten bored very soon after they’d arrived. He’d made himself a blanket and pillow nest for optimal relaxation, and he had a bundle of towels packed around his ass and crotch. Not for comfort or warmth, but for a, frankly, slightly more embarrassing reason. He’d acknowledged fairly early on in his sexual awakening and development that he had some…less than average interests. He’d never really felt embarrassed about them, but he also didn’t usually indulge, since he didn’t exactly want the fact that he enjoyed pissing himself to be common knowledge around the Garrison. As comfortable as he was in his own sexuality, he was well aware that not everyone was so chill about these sorts of things. But now, thousands of light years away from Earth, with 4 people who had literally been inside his mind, and probably knew most of his embarrassing secrets, he found he didn’t really give much of a shit. 

It was a pretty calm night, it seemed unlikely that they would be called to action, and as far as he knew the rest of the paladins were hanging out with Allura and Coran, giving him the perfect opportunity to chill out. He’d normally be with Shiro on a night like this, but, as far as he was aware, Shiro was talking strategy with Allura and being a grown-up™.  
Shiro’s and his relationship had stayed platonic for a long time, and Lance had been starting to really think it was just him and his hero-worship crush; but a few weeks (or what passed for weeks on a spaceship with no concrete night or day) previous, after a particularly intense battle, Shiro had kissed him. Since then, they’d taken to spending free evenings together, sometimes spending nights in each other’s rooms. It kind of felt like they’d jumped straight to a year or two into their relationship. They certainly hadn’t taken it slow; they’d fucked the same day they kissed for the first time. But it wasn’t just a whirlwind of sex either, like the honeymoon phase of a new relationship often is. They were comfortable with each other, but also without each other. Hence why Lance was reading alone tonight, instead of attached to Shiro at the hip.

A jolt of urgency from his bladder broke Lance’s concentration on the story of the book, and he groaned softly. He wanted to wait for a while longer before he peed, but it was getting tough to concentrate on anything else. He read the same page of the book three times before he finally got back into it, losing himself in the plot once again.

There came a soft knock at Lance’s door. However, with his headphones on and his thoughts occupied by the novel, Lance didn’t hear it at all. 

It came again, louder this time. Lance didn’t react. His concentration had moved almost entirely to his bladder, and suddenly, he began to leak. Grinning, he released full force into the towels surrounding him, relishing the warmth and feeling of relief.

Shiro, his knocks at the door unanswered, let himself in. He smiled when he saw Lance grinning, engrossed in his book. Shiro could hear an odd hissing sound, but he assumed it was something with the ship, and resolved to mention it to Coran. Coming further into the room, he tipped the tablet Lance was reading off of away from the blue paladin’s face, intending to lean in for a kiss, only for Lance to shove the tablet at Shiro and leap out of the bed. 

“Holy shit!! Shiro! What are you – !?” Lance stood beside the bed, panting, piss still rolling down his long legs and soaking his blue pajama pants. Shiro’s eyes were wide and startled, as he finally understood what was happening. He stared at Lance, his mouth parted and his breathing shallow, until Lance’s stream slowed, and the puddle at his feet stopped spreading.  
“Holy shit…” Shiro breathed, absolutely awestruck. His cock began to react to what he’d witnessed, hardening in his tight black pants.

Lance just stared straight at Shiro, in shock. His mind hadn’t quite caught up, and as he stood there, breathing hard, he tried to process what had happened. Shiro had seen him piss himself. Shiro was surprised. Shiro was looking at him in a way Lance could only describe as reverential. Even given that, Lance was freaking out. It seemed like there was no way this would make Shiro stop liking him, Shiro was a nice guy, even if he thought it was weird, he would probably understand. And judging by the expression on his face, he didn’t think it was all that weird.  
“Oh. Oh my god you just pissed yourself.” Shiro stammered, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave, uh, I’ll…” but he didn’t leave. 

Lance finally gathered his thoughts enough to grab the towels he’d dropped when he’d leapt off the bed, and cover the wet stain on his pajama pants. 

“You’ll never believe me if I say this isn’t what it looks like, right? So, yeah. I, uh, yeah. Uh… pissed myself.” 

Shiro couldn’t stop staring, and his cock was nearly full on hard by now. He felt bad, but he also had a solid hunch that lance hand done this on purpose, so he couldn’t bring himself to feel that bad. “Did… did you mean to?” He murmured. 

Lance figured it was pointless to lie at this point, so he just nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, I meant to. Uh. I like it.” 

There was a short, sharp intake of breath from Shiro. “That’s amazing.” His tone was reverential and his eyes hadn’t left Lance’s soaked legs since the beginning, even though they were now hidden behind the towels. 

Lance slowly let the towels drop and looked at Shiro through his eyelashes. “Good amazing? Or oh god gross terrible amazing?” 

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, and his eyes flicked up to catch Lance’s across the room. “That’s kind of a dumb question, isn’t it?” 

Lance giggled, a little hysterically, and rubbed a hand over his face. “Hah, yeah, it is. Holy shit, you liked it?” 

“Yeah. I wish I could’ve seen it from the beginning though. I hope you’ll show me again some time.” 

“Would you maybe... show me?” Lance blushed and shook his head to clear that thought. “No, sorry, you’re probably a watcher I know lots of guys prefer to see this stuff than do it themselves, I didn’t mean to ask that, forget it.” 

Shiro took a step forward and waved a hand in front of Lance’s face. “Woah, hey, Lance, calm down. No need to freak out before I’ve even said anything. You want me to…” As attractive as Lance was in that moment, he had a hard time saying the word, “You want me to piss myself? Here?” 

Lance tilted his head up and to the side, his face scrunched up, and only one eye open. “Yes?” “Please?” He asked, nervous as to the response. On one hand, it was clear that Shiro must, on some level, find this hot. On the other hand, he couldn’t shake the feeling that admitting this had already ruined anything he had with Shiro. 

Shiro nodded, his eyes looking into the middle distance as if he were deep in thought. “Okay, Lance. I can do that. For you.” He took a step back, allowing his whole body to be in Lance’s frame of vision. Slowly, the crotch of Shiro’s black pants began to shine, and Lance could hear the hissing as Shiro let his bladder go, peeing into his trousers. 

“I – oh my god Shiro holy shit I know that’s been said but let me just reiterate holy SHIT.” Lance felt a laugh burbling up in his throat and he tried to keep it in, not wanting Shiro to think he was laughing at him, but it escaped. It was really more of a choking sound than a laugh, and Shiro understood, grinning when he heard it. 

“Oh my god. Shiro – can I… can I touch it?” Before he got a real answer, Lance crowded into Shiro’s space, his bare feet making contact with the puddle spreading at Shiro’s feet and he shuddered violently, suddenly realizing just how hard his cock was. 

“Oh. Yeah, yes Lance, go ahead. This is for you. And also me, but mostly you.” 

Lance’s cheeks turned bright red, the flush spreading down his neck and over his chest, and he wrapped an arm around Shiro’s middle. He slotted one of Shiro’s soaked thighs between his own, and felt the hot, wet fabric against his erection, heating up the now cold urine on his own pants. He felt the last of Shiro’s piss run down his own legs while his hips ground down on Shiro’s thigh, and Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around Lance’s shoulders. Lance whimpered quietly, pressing his face into Shiro’s warm chest as he rolled his hips, feeling the piss-wet fabric and Shiro’s hard muscles against his twitching cock. He could feel Shiro’s erection too, large and hot and impossibly hard against his hip. They ground together awkwardly for a moment in short, aborted thrusts, with no rhythm or control, until Shiro grabbed hold of Lance’s slim hips, and lifted him up, wrapping his arms under Lance’s ass and pressing him against the wall. Panting for breath, Shiro pressed his lips firmly against Lance’s, using his leverage against the wall to start a smooth rhythm, grinding their cocks together slow and heavy through their piss soaked pants.  
“Oh my god, Shiro, your cock is touching my cock oh my god.” Lance panted, his head lolling back against the wall, his eyes glazed and half shut. 

“Well, not exactly,” Shiro laughed, pulling Lance’s hips against his own for another slow roll. “Though I can change that.” 

“Oh fuck, god, please, Shiro touch me - I’m straight up gonna die unless you touch me right the fuck now.” 

“Shhh,” Shiro murmured against Lance’s lips, trying to calm him down. “I’m going to touch you, don’t worry, Lance.”

Lance’s hips jerked at hearing his name in Shiro’s wrecked, aroused voice, and he moaned low in his chest. Shiro took Lance’s weight on his Galra arm, his human hand gently pulling down the elastic of Lance’s pajama pants until he could reach his cock. For a moment, Lance froze, a sudden though of oh god, my dick is covered in piss, Shiro’s about to touch my piss oh god flashing through his mind before he remembered that Shiro had just peed his pants for him, and probably that wouldn’t really be a problem. 

Shiro wrapped a hand loosely around Lance’s cock, stroking up and down slowly before letting go so he could free his own erection. Lance whined at the loss of Shiro’s touch, and the sound made Shiro’s cock jump in the confines of his trousers. Gasping, Shiro quickly yanked down his own pants to the tops of his thighs, letting his erection free. Shifting Lance’s weight again so that more of it was against the wall, Shiro pressed their erections together, wrapping his warm human hand around them both. As he did so, he pressed his face against Lance’s neck, and the younger man tilted his head back as far as he could, giving Shiro free access to that expanse of soft brown skin. Shiro began to kiss and lick at Lance’s neck, temporarily unconcerned about the bruises and marks he might be leaving. They could worry about that tomorrow. 

With Shiro at his neck, Lance could barely hold still, and he squirmed in the taller man’s arms, his hips twisting and bucking into Shiro’s hand. “Ohhhhh god Shiro I’m gonna come super soon I just want you to be aware – ohhhhh wow – ” Lance’s warning was interrupted as his orgasm tore through him. He yelled, throaty and rough, his cum spurting into Shiro’s hand as Shiro kept working their cocks. 

A high noise of surprise caught in his throat and his eyes flew open to stare at Shiro. “Shiro put me down I’m gonna pee!” 

Shiro grunted, his hand tightening around them, and his thrusts sped up. “Oh god Lance, I’m not putting you down for that, do it here.” Lance moaned, barely able to think with Shiro’s hand still working his over sensitive flesh, and before he could formulate any kind of coherent reply, he was pissing again, short bursts coming from him with the rhythm of Shiro’s strokes. 

As soon as Lance’s hot piss touched Shiro’s hand, he was coming too. He bit his lip hard, his head falling heavily down onto Lance’s chest, eyes still wide open and taking in the sight of his cum mingling with Lance’s urine and running over their hips and down to the ground. “Oh, jesus, Lance.” Shiro tilted his head up to kiss Lance’s lips again, gentler this time as he tried to carefully lower Lance to his feet. The blue paladin’s legs weren’t exactly up to standing, however, and Shiro only just managed to grab him around the waist before he fell. 

“Shiro,” Lance slurred, laughing short and sweet as he was caught. 

“Yes, Lance?” 

“You peed yourself.” Lance laughed again, a grin breaking across his face.

Shiro laughed in response, using the strength of his Galra arm to heft Lance onto the bed. “Yes I did. Though you may remember you did it first.”

Lance stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you’re…” he waved a hand, indicating Shiro.

“I’m what?”

“I dunno, awesome, perfect?” Lance squirmed, kicking off his soaked pants and dropping them to the floor beside the bed. “Whatever you are, come cuddle with me.”

Shiro chuckled again, slightly more gracefully stepping out of his own trousers before laying down half on top of Lance in the narrow bed.

“Ugh, Shiro, you’re too big for this.”

“You’re the one who wanted to cuddle, idiot.” 

Lance kissed Shiro’s lips quickly, squirming into a more comfortable position. “And I stand by that. But you’re still too big.” He yanked a dry blanket out from under them, and threw it haphazardly over their tangled bodies. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Alright. I suppose I can do that.” Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek, and closed his eyes, more relaxed than he’d been in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, I haven't written anything since like 2012 aside from the other fic on this account, so I'm hella rusty. Please enjoy my self indulgent, very cliche, overly pornographic attempt at writing kinky stuff, and don't be an asshole. Please do feel free to hit me up with constructive criticism tho y'all.


End file.
